zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grappin
Attention. Ne confondez pas le grappin avec le Grappin-Griffe, qui est une arme différente. Le grappin (フックショット Fukkushotto) est un objet récurrent de la série. Il permet à Link de se tracter vers un endroit éloigné ou au contraire de ramener un objet vers lui. A Link to the Past left|85pxLe Grappin est le trésor du palais du Marais. Grâce à lui, Link peut traverser des rivières, des gouffres en s’agrippant aux pots et aux coffres. Utilisé comme une arme, il fait autant de dommage que l'arc, et paralyse certains ennemis. Il doit être utilisé pour vaincre Meduso. Link's Awakening left|110pxLe grappin est le trésor du Poisson-Chat. Après avoir fait battre en retraite le Maître Stalfns, qui est le mini-boss du temple, une première fois, Link ouvre le coffre et apprend que le Stalfos a volé le grappin, il doit alors le pourchasser à travers le temple pour le vaincre et obtenir le grappin. Ce grappin n'est pas très différent de celui d'A Link to the Past. Il permet de vaincre Emmurène, et est régulièrement utilisé, dans les donjons, pour passer des gouffres. Il peut être échangé contre le boomerang, auprès du Goriya, mais reste indispensable dans tous les donjons suivant le Poisson-Chat, à l'exception de l'Œuf Sacré. Ocarina of Time left|77pxLe grappin s'obtient auprès d'Igor le fossoyeur, dans sa tombe au cimetière du village Cocorico. Il est indispensable pour entrer dans le temple de la Forêt. Plus tard, Link obtient le Super-Grappin dans le temple de l'Eau. C'est un modèle deux fois plus long que le Grappin classique et de couleur violette. Ce Grappin permet de vaincre le boss Morpha. Majora's Mask left|80px Link obtient le Grappin dans la forteresse des Pirates, plus précisément dans la salle de leur chef Aveil. Ce grappin est de couleur or et sa capacité est deux fois plus importante que le Grappin dans Ocarina of Time. Il est très important pour récupérer les œufs Zora et pour accéder au temple de la Grande Baie à dos de Tortue. Oracle of Ages left|65px Le Grappin est le trésor du donjon Zombies. Il permet d'échanger sa place avec un objet, comme un pot ou un bloc diamant. Il est utile pour vaincre Eyesoar, le boss du donjon. Voir aussi : Inverseur The Wind Waker left|90pxLe grappin est le trésor du temple du Vent, il permet de libérer Dumoria de sa cellule en association avec les bottes de Plomb. Le grappin est indispensable pour vaincre le boss, Gayla. Il permet à Link de parcourir de longues distances, mais aussi de passer outre les bourrasques de vent du donjon. Il peut être utilisé sur des arbres, dans le donjon mais aussi à l'île aux Trois Tours et à l'île du Losange. Voir aussi : Grappin-Griffe Twilight Princess left|100px|Grappin (Twilight Princess) right|100px|Double Grappin (Twilight Princess) Le grappin est obtenu après avoir vaincu le Crapaud Boko dans le temple Abyssal et permet de battre le boss Octolacanthe. Link peut s'en servir sur des cibles rouges, pour se déplacer, et il peut grimper sur un lustre du temple abyssal de cette manière. Un deuxième Grappin se trouve à Célestia et s'obtient en battant l'Aéralfos qui fait office de mini-boss. En combinant le grappin tout juste acquis avec l'autre, plus ancien, Link obtient le Double-Grappin, qui lui permet de se déplacer de cibles en cibles sans tomber au sol. Le grappin est parfois à combiner avec les bottes de Plomb, pour activer certains mécanismes à Célestia. Le double-grappin permet de compléter le jeu de l'Étoile. Phantom Hourglass left|78pxDans Phantom Hourglass, le grappin ressemble au grappin-griffe de The Wind Waker. C'est le trésor du temple de Glace . Il permet d'attirer des objets vers soi, de se tracter vers des coffres ou des torches, et aussi de tendre une corde entre deux objets. Link peut ainsi marcher sur la corde, se projeter au dessus d'un gouffre, et même dévier certains projectiles. Il doit utiliser le grappin pour vaincre Griock. Skyward Sword thumb|100px|left|Icône du GrappinLe grappin (qui est censé être un double grappin) est la relique de la Déesse se trouvant dans la Psysalis de Nayru. Il permet de se déplacer librement dans le Désert de Lanelle entre autre. Il est nécessaire afin d'accéder au port ancien et à la mer de Sable de Lanelle, puis devient indispensable pour la suite de l'aventure où Link est amené à s'agripper à des murs. C'est aussi grâce au grappin que Link peut effectuer certaines quêtes à Célesbourg (comme retrouver le hocher du fils de Manda et Darin, ou entrer dans la chambre de Zelda pour obtenir un réceptacle de Cœur) . Contrairement aux autres Zelda 3D, on ne peut pas récupérer d'objets avec le grappin. Par contre, il est possible de frapper des ennemis et de les étourdir en lançant le grappin vers eux. A Link Between Worlds left|75pxDans A Link Between Worlds, le grappin est en location dans la boutique de Lavio pour 50 rubis, puis devient disponible à l'achat, plus tard, contre 800 rubis. Il permet notamment de se rendre dans le palais du marais et de le compléter, et aussi vaincre Meduso. Il est également utile dans la montagne de la Mort et au mont Hébra lorsqu'il faut traverser les ponts coupés. Le grappin peut être amélioré par Big'Ornette, ce qui deviendra le Great Grappin qui sera plus puissant et aura une plus grande portée. L'une des missions à effectuer, lors d'un combat contre un Link noir consiste à utiliser le grappin puis à gagner le combat. Tri Force Heroes Voir Grappince. Dans ce jeu, Link ne peut pas utiliser le grappin, mais un objet similaire nommé le Grapprince. Il s'obtient pour la première fois dans la crique capricieuse, le troisième niveau de la région de la rivière. Il sert à se tracter aux poteaux orange, aux grilles ainsi qu'aux autres Link. Sa portée peut être améliorée avec la tenue grappinçante. Cette arme est très efficace contre Méduso, le boss du Temple de l'Eau et ses yeux rouges. Ancient Stone Tablets Le grappin d'Ancient Stone Tablets s'acquière dans le 4ème donjon, et il est à nouveau utile pour vaincre Meduso. Il reprend les mêmes caractéristiques que dans A Link to the Past. Série Super Smash Bros. thumb|200px|Link s'agrippant au rebord à l'aide du GrappinDans la série Super Smash Bros., le grappin appartient à Link, et aussi à Young Link et Link Cartoon. Ces trois personnages peuvent s'en servir afin d'agripper quelqu'un pour lui infliger des dommages ou bien le lancer dans une direction (avant, arrière, bas ou en haut). Le grappin permet également de se ré-agripper au bord d'un terrain, quand ils sont en train de tomber dans le vide. L'apparence du grappin est différente d'un jeu à l'autre, et elle correspond en général à celle du jeu 3D le plus récent (exception pour Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U ) Série Hyrule Warriors thumb|left|98pxthumb|90px|Amélioration du grappinLe grappin est un objet utilisable dans Hyrule Warriors et Legends. Il reprend son apparence d'Ocarina of Time. On peut le trouver dans un coffres au Palais du Crépuscule. Il s'utilise pour agripper des ennemis et les tirer jusqu'à soi. Notamment, le grappin doit être utilisé lors du combat contre Pyrodactilus. Il peut aussi être utilisé pour s'agripper à des prises. De plus, certains ennemis laissent tomber une amélioration pour la grappin, utilisable pendent une limite de temps, il reprend alors une apparence similaire à celui de Twilight Princess. Grâce à cette amélioration, le héros peut tirer une petite lune qui vient s'écraser sur le sol et provoque une explosion. left|Le grappin "normal" du mode aventureright|Le grappin du DLC Twilight PrincessDe plus, en mode aventure, il est possible d'obtenir un grappin en terminant certaines missions. Ceux-ci s'utilisent sur la carte; il est possible de s'en servir pour s'agripper à une cible de grappin. Le grappin a une apparence différente sur la carte du DLC Twilight Princess (image de droite), mais son rôle est le même. Théorie Le grappin de Twilight Princess serait en réalité le même que celui de Ocarina of Time ''(théorie complète : ici) Galerie Grappin_ALTTP.png|Le grappin dans ''A Link to the Past. LA Artwork Grappin.png|Artwork du grappin dans Link's Awakening Modèle Grappin 2 OoT3D.png|Le grappin, comme il apparaît dans Ocarina of Time 3D Modèle Grappin OoT3D.png|Le Super-Grappin, comme il apparaît dans Ocarina of Time 3D Grappin OoT3D.png|Artwork d'Ocarina of Time 3D. Grappin TP.png|Modèle du grappin dans Twilight Princess. Link Grappin TP.png|Link utilisant les Doubles-Grappins dans Twilight Princess Cible Grappin TP.jpg|Cibles pour Grappin dans Twilight Princess Link Grappin SS.png|Link utilisant le Grappin dans '' Skyward Sword'' Midona 2 (Hyrule Warriors).jpg|Midona et le grappin dans Hyrule Warriors. Link Grappin SSB.jpg|Link utilisant le Grappin comme Grab Move dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lavio Grappin ALBW.png|Artwork de Lavio utilisant le grappin Catégorie:Objets de Phantom Hourglass Catégorie:Objets d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Objets de Super Smash Bros. (Série) Catégorie:Armes